gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2
The GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 (aka Gundam Astraea Type F2, Gundam Astraea, Astraea F2) is the second upgrade to the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. The unit is piloted by Fon Spaak and later by Eco Calore. Technology & Combat Characteristics Astraea-F2 is the final altered and enhanced form of GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. During its time under Celestial Being's shadow intervention team, Fereshte, Celestial Being engineers decided to modify and enhance Astraea-F with spare replacement components of GN-001 Gundam Exia. After successfully integrating Exia's spare components, Astraea was officially re-dubbed as Gundam Astraea Type F2. In terms of upgrades and enhancements, Astraea-F2 is more combat-efficient in battle as it has both greater GN particle capacity and utility than its previous incarnations. Celestial Being engineers replaced the old GN Condensers around the joints with new ones as well as added additional parts to the head antenna. This allowed Astraea to have better control of its GN particles for weapons and systems.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Volume 2: Consonance of 00F. For weapons, Astraea F2 is still armed with its original compliments: a pair of GN Beam Sabers, Proto GN Sword, GN Launcher, and''GN Shield''. To increase Astraea-F2's range in melee combat, Celestial Being engineers developed the GN Hammer. Designed after the medieval flail, the weapon is harnessed on Astraea's forearm and used as a spiked wrecking ball to smash through enemy targets; it was also built with a extension chord for added range for melee attacks and can be fired like a projectile to instantly smash through an enemy target. During critical situations, its pilot can execute the Trans-Am System to increase three times its normal capabilities. However, even with advanced high-speed combat tactics, Astraea-F2 is still vulnerable to beam attacks. To that end, Celestial Being engineers created a particle defense system that manipulated the movement of its particles during Trans-Am state, the '' GN Reflector'', a GN Field-like defense system. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's particle beams with a higher concentrated particle field, the system is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS; the system is difficult to operate as it requires precise control over a limited amount of particles. Because of such difficulties, the system is only used by the most capable pilots. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. ;*GN Launcher :The Astraea is armed with a GN Launcher, docked in front of the gundam. In order for it to be used, it requires the removal of one of Astraea F2's clevical antennas. Up to two of these can be equipped at a time. ;*GN Shield :Standard equipment. Less streamlined in appearance compared to Exia's shield design, with no sharp edges. ;*Proto GN Sword :The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword. As its name suggests it is a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN Particle-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. ;*GN Hammer :A new weapon developed by Sherilyn Hyde at Hanayo's request. It is a wire guided ball with spikes at the end to deliver a greater strike on enemy units. The spiked-ball houses inside a GN Condenser. The hammer functions similarly to the GN Buster Sword, with spikes on the sphere made from same material as the GN Katar.HG 1/144 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F The weapon is clamped to the forearm of Astraea with a retractable chord. In order to enhance its speed, range, and power against enemy targets, the GN Hammer has four miniature thrusters to help the weapon quickly launch and smash its target with great destructive force. Astraea F2 was the unit used for the testing of the hammer.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 6 "GN Hammer" System Features ;*GN Reflector :The GN Reflector is a new experimental system installed in the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 by Sherilyn Hyde, who also created the system.Consonance of 00F #20 The system is designed to operate during Trans-Am as a counter to GN weapons, and works by allowing the pilot to manipulate the GN particles surrounding the mobile suit in its Trans-Am state. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's GN-beam with a higher concentration, the GN reflector is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS. However, the system is difficult to operate has it can only manipulate so many particles at a time and it required precise timing. Hanayo had mentioned how difficult it is to operate it and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that a normal pilot would never use it.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 "Fon Spaak" ;*Trans-Am System History Please go to Fon Spaak's page for Astraea F2's history in 00F and Eco Calore's page for its history in 00V Picture Gallery Image:Astrea type F.png‎‎|Gundam Astraea Type F2 vs Advance GN-X Gundam Astrea F2.jpg|Gundam Astraea F2 from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. Articles & References Gundam Astraea Type-F LOL.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type F2 Gundam 00F Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F2 Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Fereshte.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F/2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F/2 - Development Report Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Fereshte1.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F/2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F/2 Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Abulhool Fereshte.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea w/ GNY-003F - Gundam Abulhool Type-F Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Type-F200.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type F2 - GN Hammer Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Type-F20X.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type F2 - GN Hammer Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type F2 - Design GN Hammer External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 on MAHQ